


see you around

by featsanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, i saw this 1 post and got emo, who knows lets just throw all the tags in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featsanvers/pseuds/featsanvers
Summary: see you around, danvers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i...... would die for them. also would die for kate and claudia who proofread all of this and made it 1923801 times better they're at softsanvers and clonchi respectively, on tumblr. go follow. anyways

The first time Maggie Sawyer says your name, it's a _fuck you_.

An insult, a jibe, however many synonyms come to mind.

She's taunting you.

She says:

_See you around, Danvers._

She means:

_I'll get you next time, Danvers._

_I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'll be throwing real punches next time, Danvers._

You make a note in your head. You'll remember her. She's going to show up again, you know it.

You take a deep breath.

You'll be ready.

  
  


_See you around, Danvers._

This time with affection.

Light, easy.

Like breathing.

 _We make a good team, Danvers_.

_Sorry I can't stay, Danvers. Really sorry._

You try not to think about it.

You watch her leave the medical office.

Hope her date goes well.

_See you around, Sawyer._

  
  


She says it so often now, almost every day.

_See you, Alex._

_Bye, Danvers. See you later._

You say similar things back to her.

It's routine.

Every time it happens, you take a breath and smile.

She says “See you later.”

You exhale.

  
  


It's not the next time she says it that breaks your heart.

One day, when she says it:

 _See you later_.

You feel almost the opposite.

You feel your heart coming together.

Whatever the feeling opposite of heartbreak is, that’s what you feel.

Breathe in, breathe out.

 _See you later,_ she says.

You can't wait till she does.

You think you love her.

  
  


You're standing at the DEO.

She's looking at you as if there's something else you're supposed to say.

There probably is.

You don't say it.

  
  


You feel like you can't breathe.

  
  


There's tears in her eyes, and you wait.

For what she's supposed to say.

What she always says.

She says it.

_See you, Danvers._

See you around.

See you later.

It doesn't feel good.

It doesn't feel like the 'see you around' you're used to.

You aren't sure why-

until it hits you.

_See you around._

You might not.

It's the first time she's said it without you believing she means it.

She probably doesn't mean it.

  
  


You try and change her mind, you text her.

She comes.

You try and choose your words so carefully, so precisely. You don't ever want to hear her say those words the way she said them earlier – never again.

She doesn't say them.

 _See you around, Danvers_.

She doesn't say it.

Doesn't call you Danvers.

She calls you Alex.

  
  


You can breathe again.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there /might/ be an angstier part 2 coming stay tuned ALSO im at featsanvers on tumblr ok bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even if you've already read chapter one, go back and reread before this chapter. references are made

You stare at the gun on the floor.

It’s in the middle of the three of you sitting in a circle.

Alex, Maggie, Kara.

The gun is loaded.

None of you have touched it.

 

You pause to consider how you all got here.

What choices you made.

 

Then you push it aside.

Not important.

What's important is getting out.

 

The speaker crackles.

That awful woman, Lillian.

All three of you stand up, waiting to hear what she has to say.

It won't be good.

You listen anyways.

  
  


_ Pick someone. _

  
  


Pick someone?

What the fuck does that mean?

To live?

To die?

 

You pick yourself.

 

Both look at you.

Trying to judge if you're serious.

You are.

Neither argue.

They know you well enough.

 

You announce the choice.

Speaker crackles.

 

_ Pick up the gun _ .

 

You feel ice drop into your stomach.

_ Pick up the gun _ .

You pick up the gun.

  
  
  
  


_ Now pick one of them. _

  
  
  
  


It's not ice anymore, it's a weight.

Pulling you underwater.

To the bottom.

You're drowning.

 

You make eye contact with both Maggie and Kara.

You can see the same feeling in their faces.

The set of Maggie’s jaw.

The furrow of Kara’s brow.

 

Without taking her eyes off you, Maggie speaks up.

_ And what if she doesn't? _

Asks for an alternative.

And there it is again.

Your heart comes together.

 

What if you don't?

If you kill nobody?

If you pick nobody?

 

Crackle.

_ Then we pick her. _

  
  


Maggie sucks in, hard.

Easy decision for you.

They know that.

 

But -

before you can say anything,

before you can consider it at all -

 

a lot of people say that time slows down, but -

 

_ Bad stuff happens. _

 

it's not slowing down. It seems to happen faster than you can register it -

 

_ In our line of work, it happens all the time. _

 

Maggie grabs the gun from your hand.

She points it at her chin,

 

_ See you around, Danvers. _

  
  


and fires.

  
  


You stop breathing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come hmu @ featsanvers on tumblr ALSO i would die for my betas for this fic, kate and claudia aka softsanvers and clonchi respectively on tumblr. go follow OK BYE


End file.
